1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information distribution device, an information distribution method, a non-transitory storage medium storing an information distribution program, and a data signal for information distribution processing.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, there are various technologies proposed in relation to distributing electronic data to other devices.
However, with previous technologies, when electronic information is to be distributed, the electronic information may be distributed along distribution paths which are not secure.